


How to Take Care of Kitty

by DammitFanny



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: I’m so sorry, Other, its a bit sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DammitFanny/pseuds/DammitFanny
Summary: This came about after a discussion on the Ghiscord, and well... this spawned
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	How to Take Care of Kitty

It was a rule in Button house, leave your door open at night if you're willing to home Kitty after a nightmare.

Each of the ghosts took it in turns to help her through the tough times.

————————————-

**_Pat_ **

Kitty's nightmare on Pats day was of her sister abandoning her in the cold for longer than intended. Her taunts and words rang throughout the dream, haunting her.

"Pat." She said, trying to shake him awake.

"Pat." She called a little louder, waking him from his deep slumber.

"Kitty? Come here sweetheart." His voice was soft.

He shuffled over to the other side of the bed, making room for her to lay down.

She held onto him for dear life, like he was a safety blanket.

**_Robin_ **

Robin didn't sleep on his nights, he stayed awake so he knew he'd be there for when she'd inevitably arrive. 

He felt better when she didn't come down, knowing she was safe from her nightly terrors.

But his heart broke every time she did turn up.

"Kitty, come sit, talk." Is what he'd always say to her.

And they talked till she either fell asleep, or the sun came up.

**_Captain_ **

None of the others knew how much of a dad the Captain was to Kitty.

The nights where she came to him were her favourite.

She felt loved and safe.

"It's okay Catherine, they can't hurt you now my dear." He'd say as she wrapped herself into a ball in his side.

He'd sing softly and hum tunes till he knew she had fallen asleep.

He'd always make sure she was okay long before he fell asleep himself.

**_Thomas_ **

Thomas knew Kitty adored his poetry.

So when it came to his nights, he'd recite some.

They'd lay facing each other, telling stories of the friends they once had.

"Thank you Thomas."

"It's okay Kitty."

**_Fanny_ **

Kitty had never expected Fanny to be like she was.

"Kitty, it happened again didn't it?" Fanny asks, her tone was softer than it is with the others.

Kitty nods as she looks down to her feet.

"Come here my dear." Is all that's said.

Fanny holds onto Kitty as she sobs into her shoulder.

"Thank you, Lady Button."

**_Julian_ **

Julian had been the one to surprise Kitty the most.

Most of the time his stories and jokes were rude and smutty.

But when it came to Kitty, he told her about his kids and all the pets they wanted.

They'd sit together, just talking until sunrise, until the memories of her dream were long gone.

**_Humphrey_ **

There were times where she'd hold Humphreys head, or prop him up so that they were facing each other.

He told her all about Henry VIII's visit, and all the shoes he'd ever seen.

It fascinated her to no end, his stories brought colour back to her mind as it filled with fantasy.

**_Mary_ **

"Comes to Aunt Mary my dear." The woman would say.

Kitty would rest her head on Mary's shoulder as they sat together.

Sometimes they'd play hide and seek, having to keep the noise as low as they could.

"What number comes after four again?" Kitty asked, her tired brain failing her.

"Gots no clues my love."

\------------

In truth, none of them really slept on their days, they'd fake it.

They'd be so ready for her. Waiting patiently.

Even checking up on her when she didn't show, just in case.

They were a big messed up family, but they knew how much love each of them needed.


End file.
